


Stating the obvious

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post 4.2 the candidate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never told me I was beautiful ". She had said it rather quietly but of course Oliver had understood every word.<br/>"Felicity, what...? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked confused. He reached for her again, making her look at him again.<br/>"As much as I like that you are seeing, appreciating me for more than my looks, that's really great, Oliver...I'm still a woman and now and then we want to be told that we look pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, something other than nice maybe."<br/>Oliver's expression showed genuine surprise.<br/>"You are beautiful, so beautiful, I look at you all the time and wonder how anyone could be so beautiful. If you want to, I can tell you every day just how beautiful you are. The reason why I didn't is that it would feel like stating the obvious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stating the obvious

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a Tumblr post about the compliments Oliver gave Felicity. It's mostly fluff without a real plot. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

" I have nothing to wear”, Felicity exclaimed, standing in front of her open closet. Oliver shot her an incredulous, but amused look. Her part of the closet was at least five times as big as his. She had dresses of every shape and color.  
"Don't give me that look," she warned, "tonight is a special occasion, so it requires a special outfit. Pictures of tonight will be all over the news, mostly of you, obviously, but i might be in a few..."  
"Not only a few, " Oliver argued, "I don't think that I can handle this without you by my side."  
Felicity smiled at him and replied: "Then I will never leave your side. That just makes choosing the perfect outfit more important."  
Oliver stood up from their bed and pulled her toward him.  
"Felicity, I'm the one who should be nervous, remember? Everything will be fine, no matter what you decide to wear tonight."  
Felicity broke the intense staring into each others' eyes. Looking back at the closet she said in an unusual flat voice: "You never told me I was beautiful ". She had said it rather quietly but of course Oliver had understood every word.  
"Felicity, what...? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked confused. He reached for her again, making her look at him again.  
"You know it's true, don't you? I know I shouldn't complain, you compliment me everyday, on my skills, on my brain, my personality...the first compliment you gave me was “you're remarkable”. And really that was such a nice compliment, but...." She was speaking in sentence fragments, but Oliver let her finish, as always. He knew she would come to the point eventually.  
"But as much as I like that you are seeing, appreciating me for more than my looks, that's really great, Oliver...I'm still a woman and now and then we want to be told that we look pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, something other than nice maybe."  
Oliver's expression showed genuine surprise.  
"Of course, I think you are beautiful."  
Felicity sucked in her breath at the word "beautiful ".  
"You are beautiful, so beautiful, I look at you all the time and wonder how anyone could be so beautiful. If you want to, I can tell you every day just how beautiful you are. The reason why I didn't is that it would feel like stating the obvious."  
Felicity smiled at him, this special smile she only smiled at him.  
"That was, in fact, very beautiful," she said and reached up to kiss him.  
"Just to be fair, I don't tell you how handsome you are often enough," she stated as she was pulling away. Oliver grinned down at her, but then his expression turned serious again. He stared off into the distance.  
"There's something else to this," he said after a while.  
"Oh?" Felicity asked, surprised but curious.  
"You know what kind of person I was before the Gambit went down. But you have never met him....my former self."  
Felicity shot him an annoyed look.  
"Okay, i should stop talking about myself in the third person. I used to be the kind of guy who would only care about how short a girl's dress was or how much cleavage a girl showed. And then i would leave them before I really got to know any of them. And when I felt like things were getting too serious, I screwed up, like with Laurel. Remember how I told you at our first date that you were the first person I could see as a person?"  
Felicity nodded. She remembered everything he had said to her that evening.  
"So when I walked into your office and saw you, my stupid male mind immediately thought that you were cute but the rest of me, I felt like I could trust you, rely on you, it just felt so good and normal to talk to you. And then when you wore that golden dress and I saw you with your hair down for the first time, you looked like a goddess to me, but I didn't tell you that. I didn't want you to think I was objectifying you. I got into the habit of noticing little things about you. I noticed how different you looked without your glasses, how you pulled your hair into a ponytail when things got tricky, how the smiles you gave me were different from the ones you gave Diggle or Roy, how I can't be angry with you when you make that cute pout, how much I missed you when you weren't there, how I got jealous of Barry and practically all men you could be with...I noticed all these things about you, and one day I understood that it meant that I'm in love with you. It's never been like that for me before. I used to fall in love recklessly, not really understanding what it meant to love someone. But with you, i fell in love with you every day a little deeper and I still do, Felicity."  
"Stop!" Felicity suddenly interrupted him, "You are making me cry!" And indeed tears ran down her cheeks, ruining her usually perfect make-up. But Oliver just smiled and through her tears she smiled too because after all crying of happiness wasn't such a bad thing.  
He reached out to wipe away her tears and she leaned into his hand on her cheek.  
"I want to state something obvious,"she said.  
"Hm, what's that?"  
"I love you," she whispered. Oliver's face lit up at her confession.  
"I noticed something else...the other day you looked for dresses and you were staring at one for a pretty long time. It was red. And we both know red really is your color."  
"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Felicity asked excitedly.  
"Am I?" He asked, grinning mischievously, "I didn't exactly pay for the dress because it's our money but I might have ordered it for you after you closed the tap." He reached into his part of the closet and pulled out a clothing bag. It contained a long, red evening gown.  
"Is this dress okay for Star City's new First Lady?"  
"Okay? Oliver, it's perfect. How can you be so perfect?"

That evening when Felicity walked into the living room in the red dress, with her hair falling down over her shoulders, Oliver told her immediately: "Felicity, you look beautiful."


End file.
